<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease by The_Oversharing_Skeptic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676702">Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oversharing_Skeptic/pseuds/The_Oversharing_Skeptic'>The_Oversharing_Skeptic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Includes the inherent homoeroticism of a shave, Just bros being bros, M/M, Smutty, hell yeah bro, i love you bro, wanna shave bro?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oversharing_Skeptic/pseuds/The_Oversharing_Skeptic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regis gives Geralt a shave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/gifts">lutes_and_dandelions</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little snippet is dedicated to my wonderful friend lutes! Happy birthday, my friend! I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p><p>Also please read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/works">Lutes works</a>! Legit an amazing writer I highly recommend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt should’ve known Regis was planning something. </p><p>After a particular good romp in bed, Regis had casually suggested a shave. After all, “Your beard has grown terribly unruly, my love. Given my professional history, I see it’s state as a <em> personal </em>affront” he'd said. Geralt, not one to argue with a professional, had agreed. He’d responded to Regis’s tease with a kiss, beard and all. </p><p>So, Regis was going to shave him. Simple enough. </p><p>Except, with Regis, things were <em> never </em> simple. </p><p>Geralt’s keen deductive skills we’re piqued when Regis deigned to tie Geralt’s hand behind him. They had been lovers for a while and friends even longer, so Geralt wasn’t nervous. He felt amused, more than anything else. </p><p>He gave his restraints a tug.“Didn’t know shaving required so much self restraint” he teased. </p><p>Regis smirked. “Not usually,” he replied cryptically, rolling up his sleeves when he finished his task.  </p><p>“Any particular reason why we’re doing it this way?” Geralt asked, watching as Regis unfurled his tool kit on the dining room table. BB and Marlene were strangely absent this morning after breakfast. Geralt wondered if Regis had anything to do with it. </p><p>Regis hummed but didn’t say anything else. </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. Alright. Regis did have something to do with it. Better to be left alone, he thought, then have two of his favorite people scandalized by whatever Regis was planning.</p><p>The vampire in question lathered a brush, slowly rubbing the soapy substance against Geralt's face. His hands, steady and practiced, caused warmth to spread through Geralt’s stomach. The smell of his own arousal faintly stained the air around him. Regis didn’t respond at all, but Geralt knew his lover knew <em> exactly </em> what effect he was having. </p><p>Regis plucked a razor from his tool set and sent Geralt a mischievous grin.</p><p>“I wonder how still you can stay while I attend to you, my dear,” he inquired, voice dripping with a promise Geralt couldn’t quite figure out. He sat perfectly still, watching Regis as he moved towards him with determination. Geralt suppressed a moan as Regis sat on his lap, grasping Geralt’s hair with his free hand. Regis maneuvered Geralt’s head to the side. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped at the sharp hair pull. </p><p>Regis’s grip tightened. “Now, now,” he tsked, “hold still, we wouldn’t want any blood to spill, would we”. He swiped at Geralt's cheek, wiping the blade against a towel on his leg and repeating the action. Geralt watched Regis work, completely lost in his bright brown eyes. </p><p>When he finished with that side of Geralt's cheek, Regis leaned in, breath warm again Geralt's ear, “You’re doing so well, my love”.</p><p>Geralt swallowed and nodded. Regis’ eyes had the dark, heavy look that precluded more illicit actions. It was the look he had right before he fucked Geralt into a mattress, the one that said <em> I’m going to redefine what sex means for you, dear witcher. </em>Geralt may have whimpered. </p><p>The vampire gently pushed Geralt's head to the other side, letting go when Geralt was at an angle he liked. Geralt's breaches were feeling terribly tight as Regis gently attended his face. He vaguely registered that with a quick movement, he could be dead in minutes. He knew Regis would never allow any harm to come to him, but the possibility of being in such a vulnerable position only made him harder.</p><p>He didn’t feel like looking too into it. Might as well enjoy it. </p><p>Regis chuckled, Geralt vaguely wondered if vampire’s could read minds. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked. Geralt didn’t move a muscle.</p><p>“Absolutely” he said, making a show of grinding upwards against Regis. </p><p>Regis smiled predatorily. He gripped Geralt’s hip and held it in place. With one hand and no effort, Regis managed to do what most monsters and humans had a difficult time fathoming -- he had the witcher <em> restrained </em>. </p><p>If Geralt wanted to hide his erection, the time was long past. Regis gave him a knowing look. </p><p>“Are you alright my dear?” he asked, voice dripping with mock concern. Geralt didn’t take the bait. </p><p>“Perfect” he managed, mind stuck on the hand that was holding him. </p><p>Regis raised a brow but didn’t reply. He put his blade down then turned Geralt’s head with consideration. Without warning, Regis loosened his grip, hand gliding from his hip, to his thigh, then…</p><p>He opened Geralt’s pants, grabbing Geralt’s dick in one swift movement, making room for himself on Geralt’s lap. </p><p>“I wonder,” Regis began, “just how sensitive you are” he whispered into Geralt's ear. Regis absentmindedly tugged Geralt’s dick, humming to himself as he took the razor and resumed his previous activities. Geralt had to stop himself from gasping at the contact of the cool metal against his throat and the rough hand having it’s way with him. </p><p>“You look so gorgeous,” Regis said, “sitting here, wanton, waiting for the next movement hoping for friction”. Regis’s voice should not have been so delicious, but here they were. </p><p>“Re-regis please,” Geralt said, a bit too far gone now to carry pretenses. </p><p>“Now, now, dearest, I’m almost done” Regis admonished. He wiped the blade against his rag and placed it carefully next to his other tools. He wiped Geralt's face with ease and a kind touch, which only made Geralt more desperate. </p><p>He didn’t want Regis’s kindness, he wanted the vampire to fu-</p><p>“I can see your mind is racing with ideas,” Regis smirked. Geralt was wondering just how cruel Regis could be. Really, he had been a model of perfection.</p><p>“Yeah because you’re not doing anything” he replied. Regis chuckled, letting go of Geralt’s cock and sinking to the floor. He bent his head, warm breath teasing Geralt's hard cock.</p><p>“And what would you have me do, I wonder?” Regis asked, looking up at him. Geralt whined and shoved his hips forward. The tip of his cock brushed Regis’s lips and it took more willpower than Geralt wanted to admit not to cum.</p><p>“Regis” he pleaded, “<em>come on </em>”. </p><p>A hot, delightful warmth enveloped him, causing him to moan in relief and want. Getting a blow job from Regis was always exciting- the vampire loved giving head and had sharp teeth that added to the experience.</p><p>He wanted to last, he really did, but he was too pent up, and Regis too good, to keep it up.</p><p>“Regis <em> oh fuck </em>” was all the warning he gave before shuddering. Regis licked and swallowed everything Geralt had to give. When he finished Regis pulled away and dabbed his mouth, smiling cheerfully. </p><p>“I would say that was a successful shave,” he said, barely hiding the mirth in his voice. Geralt rolled his eyes, inclining his head for a kiss which Regis freely gave. </p><p>“Let’s take this into our bedroom before we scandalize anyone who drops by.” he said. Regis looked amused but did as he was asked, freeing Geralt from his binding.</p><p>“Oh yee of little faith,” Regis said, “I told your household that we would be busy this morning and to stay away until the afternoon”.</p><p>As they walked towards the bedroom, Geralt couldn’t help but chuckle. “One of these days I'm going to have to give them an extended vacation. Especially BB. Being my majordomo can’t be easy”</p><p>“Yes, I agree, but enough about that,” Regis said with a pointed look, inviting Geralt in with his smell, with his body, with his everything. </p><p>Geralt closed the door behind him and sealed Regis’s lips with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>